


SLEEP

by Jeb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeb/pseuds/Jeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did you choose to live in Snowdin? Why is it always so damn cold? Why can't you just go to sleep when you know you have work tomorrow? Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SLEEP

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Make Muffins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024479) by [cocojellykellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocojellykellybean/pseuds/cocojellykellybean). 



> Hey guys!! 
> 
> Sorry about the summary, I'm really bad at writing them. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This story is also accessible through my DeviantArt http://jeb4700.deviantart.com/art/Sans-x-Reader-SLEEP-575995368

Stepping out of the shower, a deep chill ran along the entirety of your body, starting with your toes and working up to the very top of your head. Shuddering, you quickly encased yourself in the fluffy towel you had grabbed before entering the bathroom. It was not enough to cover your body, but it worked fine to start warming you up.

 

Gosh, you almost regretted living in Snowdin every time you exited the shower at night. You felt your choice crawl on your back every night, and while (After a few moments of thinking about it) you wouldn't change a thing, you still wished it wasn't so darn cold.

 

Sliding your underwear up your legs, you sighed heavily. The day had been exhausting, not that any other day wasn't, but today it all felt so draining. From the second you stepped out of bed and the cold rushed to greet you, you knew it was going to be an especially bad day. Usually the cold kept away for a few seconds after you rose from bed. Gripping your jacket close to your skin, you shivered almost endlessly, waiting for the chill to go away. Comfortable pajama pants and extra fluffy socks adorned your figure now, but you still ached from both the cold, and from shaking so much.

 

Pressing the toothbrush to your molars, you scrubbed and scrubbed, willing for the disgusting taste of old food to go away. Once you had brushed for more than five minutes, you decided to wash off the frothy spit from the toothbrush, and promptly stepped out of the bathroom.

 

You were immediately rewarded, as the door to your bedroom was ajar, your bed peeking out at you. It taunted you like a scandalous lover, beckoning you closer and closer until you would embrace it. Humming in delight, your legs began to move on their own accord, traveling closer to that sinful resting place.

 

Your tongue snaked across your smooth teeth, the lingering taste of mint pasting across your taste buds. It was so close now, you could easily push the door out of the way and..

 

The door bumped against your fingertips, seeming to move out of the way gleefully. Ah, it was aware of your next conquest, too? That sneak.

 

You pressed on, your feet thudding soundlessly against your soft carpet. You immediately began to shed some layers.

 

You hadn't the faintest clue why, but you couldn't sleep with clothes on. Or, rather, you couldn't sleep with anything more than underwear on. You just couldn't. The ever present breeze licked at your body sending goosebumps to reign over your skin, but you couldn't gather the mind to care as much as you had just minutes before in the bathroom.

 

Your bed was just steps away now. You shrugged out of your pants, revealing your devilish thong (You had grabbed it accidentally, and were too lazy to fix your mistake) to all those who dared enter your room. And dare someone did.

 

A blue flash illuminated the room briefly, just as you were slipping into your sleeping bag (As much as you hated it, you couldn't sleep beside your actual lover. He was too cold, but this solution allowed you to sleep as close to him as possible, while also meeting your strange sleeping needs) and a sharp intake of breath clicked against the walls.

 

Sans stared at you appreciatively, sucking his teeth terribly. He looked from your dripping and disheveled hair, to your tired face, and then to your only item of clothing. He was used to it by now, having lived with you for several months now, but it still managed to set him on edge every time. You grinned lazily at him, reaching over the silky cover of your sleeping bag to plant a soft kiss on his cheekbone. He was blushing too hard, his face felt too hot.

 

Plopping onto the bed with a feeling of finality, you slid into the cozy bag, but before you were all the way through, you twisted your body away from your lover. Gripping the foam of your mattress, you groaned; your bones crackled loudly, and you were immediately filled with a sense of relaxation. As you were facing away from him, you failed to notice the way Sans eyes sparked, darkness overtaking them briefly before a blue light began to shine from the left socket. Eyes closed, you twisted to the other side, rewarded again with that sense of at ease.

 

Next, you worked on your neck, and then finally, you opened your eyes to work on your fingers. You typically did this before taking a shower, but it had slipped your mind. You were keen on repaying this small favor to your tired body.

 

Once you felt as though you had forced every crack that you could, you began to ease your way back into your bag. Sans stopped you almost immediately, a skeletal hand pressed flush against your crotch just before you slid beneath your sleeping bag. It was an accident clearly, as he lifted his hand away from your skin so that it hovered instead. Turning to him, you gazed into those hungry eyes, watching with a small sense of amusement as he flicked a tongue across his teeth.

 

He gulped loudly, not being able to form words just yet. His voice came out in a strangled grunt at first, but gradually worked into something akin to actual words. "You don't know what that does to me, Frisk."

 

You looked at him innocently, a dopey smile gracing your lips. Despite your best efforts, the corner of your lips began to move upwards, transforming into an almost cruel grin as you pulled your arm over your head. Arcing it above you in an almost painful way, you pulled on your elbow. You were granted a small _pop_ , before repeating the process with the other arm.

 

Your mind reminded you that you had to get to work early tomorrow, that teasing him wasn't fair and you needed to go to bed. Similarly, Sans was trying to tame his urges, he told himself that you two had already coupled thrice before you went off to work, and you were likely so very tired; he couldn't help it though, not when you made those delicious noises with your mouth upon sighting your bed, and especially not when you made those sensual pops with your body.

 

He needed you. And he needed you **N O W**.

 

Nevertheless, he waited. And that's what you liked about Sans. He never hesitated to grab your attention with a kiss, or to show PDA, or to be affectionate at all. He knew how warm you felt after ever kiss, how special you felt when you saw those jealous eyes trail after you and your handsome skeleton. (Perhaps lover was not the right word, perhaps you two were closer than that, but..) He knew how to be controlling and possessive when the situation called for it, and gentle and charismatic every time it didn't. He handled you as though you were made out of the most fragile titanium; tough but precious, a jewel that needed to be protected. A goddess that needed to respected and adored. He knew how to comfort you, how to care for you, and he knew how to let you be independent all at the same time.

 

But most importantly of all, he knew how to keep boundaries. He knew to ask for sex, he knew to ask before even touching you in that way. You especially liked that.

 

Hence why you knew his immediate cupping of your sex was accidental. If his immediate fix of the problem didn't give it away, it was that aforementioned trait. Breaking away from your thoughts of his chivalry, kindness, and respect, you noticed he was quivering slightly. You laid back on the bed fully, no longer sitting up. He took that as a sign to continue, and he was right to. Sleep could wait just a moment.

 

His hips were immediately straddling your own, bones pressing into covered skin. Almost as if noticing it for the first time, you shifted your hips to get him off for a second before making your way out of your sleeping bag. You didn't have time to register the harsh cold against your bare skin before he was atop you again, his bones sending signals that rocked your core.

 

He knew how to wake you up.

 

Reaching your hands up, you placed them flat against his hoodie. _Take it off_ , you silently willed him. You pushed the material up a little bit, and though he got the hint the first time, he was quick on removing the article of clothing. You hummed in approval, desire beginning to warm you up as he carefully pushed his shorts off. Finally, removing his slippers, you began to move your hips, for in front of you was a very erect ectodick, and you were now almost as horny as he was. You knocked your exhausted thoughts out of your mind, the ones that told you that you two had sex every day, and that you really needed to go to sleep soon. You blasted the vestiges of your weary day away, and focused on the skeleton who was pressing his bones against you sinfully.

 

"I.." He trailed off as he got a good look at the desire in your gaze. Coughing lightly, his usual confident demeanor slipping (You were usually in tune with him and his needs, but you looked down right scary with the amount of want you held in your eyes) Sans began again. "I want to try something new--Something different." Sensing the fear of your disapproval, and the fear of something you couldn't quite pick up on, you began to move.

 

Curling your body so that your hair lay in wisps below your head, and that your arms were spread on the bed, you looked at him. A low whine escaped your lips as you whispered to him, "Dominate me, Sans."

 

You barely heard yourself, but that didn't stop Sans from hearing you. Without so much of a flash, he teleported. It didn't take you even an instant to register that while he didn't appear to move, a part of him actually had.

 

You were filled deeply with his member as it pulsated within you, him using his magic to not only teleport it into you, but have it act almost like a vibrator. You shrieked, whatever thoughts of sleep immediately forced themselves to the back of your minds as you lost yourself in the pleasure of being so very suddenly filled. Sans pumped his hips against you, leaning down to hug your form as you writhed beneath him.

 

His hand found your clit, and you couldn't help but screech even more, the pleasure so intense it almost burned within your core. You tried to bring your hips to meet his, but he was moving too fast, and thus your movements were too awkward and sloppy. That didn't stop you, though. You were too determined to care.

 

His deep rumbling chuckle filled the gap between his teeth and your ear. It sounded strained, and you knew he was holding back. Not if you had anything to say about it.

 

You clawed at his shoulders, moving him so that his clavicle was directly in front of your lips. You began to suck and lick at the tender bone, which thus began to quiet your pleased cries and turning them into quick and hushed gasps, and Sans began to shudder above you. You huffed, your lustful breaths coming out in deep white clouds when they mingled with the cold air. One hand stayed on his back to keep him from taking away the access you had to one of his soft spots, and your other hand began to roam.

 

His voice filled the air as he muttered praises to you. He spoke of how beautiful you are, how amazing you are, how he is unworthy of a blessing as incredible as you. He began to thank you for choosing him as a lover, he thanked you for being you, being an amazing person with an amazing personality, and he thanked you for everything under the sun. You did not miss the blatant affection that laced his voice and caressed your ears, and had this been any other time, your throat might have closed and your heart would have definitely clenched fondly for your skeletal lover. But this was not another time, and you were burning with need.

 

Your nails scraped against his spine, soft clicks went unheard as you moved along the ridges of his vertebrae. Once going as far as your reach would allow you, you began to wrap your fingers around his delicate ribs. You moved your fingers across them lightly, occasionally plunging in between the spaces between them. By this time, Sans had begun to become much more audible, and he was aware of your goal, and quickly made one of his own.

 

He was going to make you scream.

 

Pinching your clit between his index and thumb with one hand, the other began to grasp at your tender flesh starting at your stomach before stopping at your chest. He grabbed at your right nipple, squeezing the hardened nub almost painfully. These two actions, combined with the fast slamming of his ectodick into your sweet spot, and you were quick to melt beneath him.

 

A chorus of moans played for him as you whined, his name falling from your lips almost endlessly. You were close, and he knew it.

 

"Cum for me, Frisk!" He demanded, and you began to wriggle even more beneath him. He commanded you once more, rubbing at your clit forcefully now, and you couldn't hold it in any longer.

 

You screamed for him, his name one loud echo that bounced against the walls like his pelvis thumped against yours. He slammed into you several times, relishing in how you squeezed and clung to his ectodick greedily.

 

Your teeth grazed against his clavicle, the hand holding him against you relinquished its hold as you began to search for purchase on the bed. Your orgasm hit you like a train, and gosh did it feel good.

 

Your now sensitive body ached for another release quickly after the first, and you asked Sans to climax with you. Although your plea came out in gasps and cries, and had to be repeated several times, he understood what you were asking.

 

He was beginning to climb closer and closer to the climax, and he needed to release soon. "F-..Frisk!" He called out to you, drawing you from your haze. He began to pull out, preparing to spew his seed elsewhere, when you grabbed at him, forcing him to stay put. Understanding what you wanted, he began to pump even faster, his actions about to send the both of you over the edge. Pleasure rising to a boiling point now, the cold was harshly brought to life as you sucked in air hungrily, the air freezing your lungs. You didn't care.

 

With three last powerful thrusts, the both of you climaxed together. Within a minute, luminescent blue seed began to pour from your entrance. Ears still ringing from your screams, you barely registered him pulling out, the glow of his eye fading, and his magic leaving his ectodick as an intense memory.

 

The sheets were soiled, your body was sweat-covered and filthy, and coming down from this pleasureful high, you were more tired than ever. Desperately wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep there, you did. In doing this, you did not feel Sans peppering your forehead with toothy kisses, you did not hear his fond "I love you"s as they fell from his teeth, words neither of you had spoken to each other before. You did not even feel as he lifted you up, prepared to bathe you and deposit you in a considerably cleaner sleeping place. The lull of sleep had called for you like a demanding siren, and you had been too quick to heed its desire.


End file.
